


Total Take Two: Island

by EarthmanNoEarth



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Katie Sadie Beth and Harold are not in this, M/M, Rewrite of TDI, TDI rewrite, theyre replaced by Amy Sammy Dave and Ella
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthmanNoEarth/pseuds/EarthmanNoEarth
Summary: 22 sixteen year olds arrive at Camp Wawawnawkwa and discover that they’re part of the hottest new reality show this side of the Saint Lawrence River! They’ll have to face challenge, drama, and eliminations if they want to win the hundred grand!
Relationships: Bridgette/Geoff (Total Drama), Courtney/Duncan (Total Drama), LeShawna/Sammy (Total Drama), Lindsay/Tyler (Total Drama), Noah/Owen (Total Drama)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	1. Not So Happy Campers, Part 1

“Yo! We’re coming at you live from Camp Wawanawkwa!” the scene opened on the young and incredibly hot Chris McLean wearing his classic jeans and blue-green button-up. With a smile, he launched into his monologue, “In just a couple minutes twenty two sixteen year olds will arrive to this run down, nasty, crud-tacular summer camp.” Some b-roll of the cabins played over his narration. “All of them are coming here expecting their perfect summer experience, but little do they know that they’re about to become the stars of the hottest new reality show this side of the St. Lawrence River!” 

Dramatic music kicked in. “They’ll have to face challenges!” Footage of an explosion was shown, “Drama!” more explosions were shown, “Eliminations!” even more explosions, “And the chance of having to walk down the dreaded Dock of Shame and take the Boat of Losers home to never, EVER, return!” An ominous shot of the rickety dock was displayed before cutting back to Chris. 

“All of this and more is waiting to be unraveled! Make sure to catch it all HERE on TOTAL! DRAMA! ISLAND!” 

——————————————————————

As Chris stood on the unsteady dock, flashing his perpetual grin, the first of many motorboats puttered into view. The boat reached the dock and, while an intern ran to grab the bags, the first arrival-Bridgette-hopped off the boat carrying her surfboard. “Bridgette, welcome to Total Drama Island!” 

“So is high tide later or…?” she fiddled with the strings of her hoodie. 

“Nope! This is as high as it gets!” Chris pointed to a spot a few yards away from him. Though it was not shown in the finished product, he gave each arriving contestant a place to stand that was marked in black tape. As she took her spot, Bridgette glanced out at the lake, which more closely resembled a kiddy pool the size of a much, much larger kiddy pool. 

Next to arrive was a guy a few inches shorter than Bridgette, and by a few inches I mean a foot. “Cody! Codester! The C-man! Codemeister! Codermeister Meistercoder! Welcome to Total Drama Island!” 

Cody shot finger guns at him, “Nice meetin’ ya, Chris! Glad to see that the ladies have already arrived.” 

“I mean….one of them has.” 

“Haha! You crack me up Chris!” Before heading to his assigned spot, he stopped in front of Bridgette. “Hey, did it hurt when you fell from-“

“No.”

He shrugged, “It was worth a shot.” 

After Cody found his place, a boat carrying a Hispanic girl sailed up, and the passenger daintily stepped onto the dock. Glancing at the two who had already arrived she chortled, “If the rest of the competition looks like this, victory will be a breeze. Easiest hundred grand ever.” Her confident high was quickly shattered by Chris, however. 

“Don’t be too cocky, with an attitude like that you’re sure to be the first to go, easiest elimination ever.” He overpronounced the last three words condescendingly

Courtney took his words surprisingly well, and she quickly regained her confidence as she moved to her spot next to Bridgette. “Oh please, my team would never vote me off. I was a CIT at my summer camp.” 

Cody immediately jumped in, “You were a CIT? No wonder cuz you’re the only C I tea…..no wait: you’re the only T I see…..shit no: you’re the only 10 I see!” He smiled, as if it hadn’t taken him three times to execute a simple pick-up line.

Courtney and Bridgette traded side glances before Courtney cracked a very forced smile, “Better luck next time.” Cody grumbled under his breath angrily at his second failure. 

The following boat arrived and screeched to a halt. When nobody got out of it, Chris took a step over to see what was wrong, only to immediately leap back when a short, skinny, Indian boy tumbled out, landing face down on the deck. “SPLINTERS!” he yelped and shot back, scrambling into a crab walk before quickly standing up straight. 

Chris’s look of worry quickly vanished, “David, welcome to Total Drama Island!” 

David nodded and scurried over to his spot, “It's Dave, please, if you would.” Once he was standing still, the others got a better look at him. He had a mousy look to him, and his thick glasses made his eyes look much bigger than they were. Noticing the painful-looking splinters still lodged in his face, Courtney took a step over and pulled a cargo-shorts pocket sized first-aid kit out of her cargo-shorts pocket. 

Grabbing some tweezers, she gestured at Dave’s new face ornaments, “Do you want me to get those for you?” 

Dave nodded vigorously and Courtney got to work removing the splinters, Dave yelping each time she did so. 

While that happened, the next boat arrived and an absolute mountain of a teenager stepped off. Nearly seven feet tall and wearing a white cap, he towered above Chris and the others. DJ took a nice long look at the dock and the rest of the camp and the distance and sighed, “This does not look like the pictures in the application.” 

“I wonder why,” Chris grinned devilishly. 

DJ frowned but made nothing of it. The other contestants greeted him kindly, but were far too distracted by the quickly approaching next arrival to say much. 

A pillar of flame shot out behind the boat as it screeched up to the dock. Two duffel bags were kicked over the side onto the platform below and a teen with the shortest legs any of the others had ever seen hopped down after them. He immediately pulled out a needle and launched over to where Dave stood, grabbing his lower lip. “Want a piercing, nerd?” 

Dave began flop-sweating and trying his darndest to wriggle out of the punk’s grasp, “Oh, uh, well, you see, uh, no thank you!” Duncan chuckled and began inching the needle closer and closer to Dave’s lip until a hand smacked him away from the timid boy. 

“Oh lay off him, edgelord!” Courtney reprimanded the newbie and guided Dave away from him by the shoulders. 

“Duncan, welcome to Total Dram-“ Chris piped up. 

“Can it prettyboy,” Duncan cut him off, “Anyways, I wasn’t actually gonna hurt the dork.” 

“That’s not an excuse for scaring him like that.”

“Sure it is!” 

“Yeah, dude, not cool!” Bridgette joined in, and DJ nodded in agreement as well. 

“Bah.” Duncan kept his response simple, detecting that he was outnumbered. 

While a side-eye stare down between Duncan and Courtney commenced, another boat arrived. Unlike the punkish appearance of the last passenger, this one wore a Disney-esque pink dress and had on a pair of long white gloves. “Greeting all; my name is Eleanor, but you may call me Ella!” She gracefully leapt off the boat and somehow landed on pointe on the dock. 

“Hi Ella!” Bridgette waved, as did DJ. Cody was far too busy formulating a Princess themed pick-up line, but was stopped when he felt the gazes of both Courtney and Bridgette, both conveying the message ‘I dare you to try’. 

“Ella, welcome to Total Drama Island!” Chris smiled, slightly unnerved. 

“Much thanks, Christopher! It is surely a joy to be here.” Humming a merry little tune, she walked past DJ and Bridgette, finding her position directly between Duncan and Courtney. Taking a look to either side, Ella retreated into her shell at the death glares being traded. Before she could make a kind remark, all of the contestants, as well as Chris were startled by an intense metal song being played to signal the arrival of a new boat.

Standing on the boat’s hull was an insanely muscular black haired woman. She had an intense look of determined rage and stared bullets in those standing on the dock. The boat didn’t even bother slowing down, and she tucked and rolled perfectly into place in front of Chris. “Turn that stupid music off,” she barked. Six pairs of eyes swiveled towards Duncan, who had pulled out an electric guitar and amp out of nowhere, providing the rock music that had accented the entrance. He shrugged sheepishly. 

“Eva, welcome to-“

“Don’t talk to me.” She walked to the far end of the dock, ignoring Chris’s instructions. Bridgette rolled her eyes, and Dave scooted a few inches away from the bodybuilder. 

The next contestant arrived with much less fanfare than a rock solo, unfortunately. His boat slowed to a peaceful stop and he stepped off, a blank expression on his dirt smeared face. He was wearing a greyish-green toque that was pulled down so low that it came very close to completely obscuring his vision. Observing the boy’s very obvious confusion, Chris took a step closer to him and whispered just low enough that the mics could pick it up but the others couldn’t. “Listen, Ezekiel, I’m only saying this because the audience loves an underdog and I know you were raised by freaky prairie Mormons. Just keep your head down and don’t say anything stupid and you’ll be fine. You hear me?” Ezekiel did not, in fact, hear him. 

While the dumbfounded homeschooler was guided into place, the next boat arrived blasting bumping party music from its speakers. “Yo yo yo, what’s up dudes!” The blonde boy jumped off the boat and landed hard, stumbling a little as he strolled up to Chris. “What do you want me to do, Mr. McLean, dude?” 

“Geoff, welcome to Total Drama Island!” 

“Radical, my man!” Geoff saluted the host, making Duncan chuckle a little. 

“What’s up, dude?” Duncan fist bumped Geoff as the party boy passed. 

“Not much man,” Geoff thumped his exposed chest, which was only partially covered by his unbuttoned pink dress shirt. He found his place next to Bridgette, and offered a handshake, “What's your name, brah?” 

“Bridgette,” she accepted his offer. 

“I look forward to working with you, Bridgette,” he smiled. Only Cody could have been less subtle.

As those two made idle chatter, the tenth contestant arrived. “Our ninth contestant is here! Trent, welcome to Total Drama Island!” Trent stepped onto the dock. He had a guitar slung around his back, and silently examined the others.

“Uhhh, Chris?”

“Yeah?”

“How am I the ninth person here?” 

“Because….” he stopped and counted the number of contestants, “Goddarngit.” 

“Sorry about that.” 

“Just stand where you’re supposed to.” Chris waved Trent away, leaving the big-foreheaded teen to do as he was told. 

On the next boat was the scariest arrival since Eva. Though considering her competition was Ezekiel, Geoff, and Trent that wasn’t saying much. “Gwen, welcome to-“

“Shut it,” Gwen was staring daggers at the smirking host, “There’s no way you’re allowed to trick us into your stupid show like this.”

Chris somehow produced a thick stack of papers, labeled ‘Contract’ from his pocket and waved it in front of Gwen mockingly, “Is it tricking you if it’s exactly what you signed up for?” Snarling, Gwen snatched the papers and tore them in half before tossing them in the lake. Barely able to stifle a laugh, Chris pulled out an identical packet, “That’s the great thing about lawyers. They make lots and lots of copies.” Gwen screamed and crossed to the other side of the dock. 

Mustering a smile, Courtney held out a handshake, “Hi, my name’s-“

“Leave me alone.” 

Before Courtney could respond, a dramatic musical cue marked the arrival of a tall, raven haired contestant wearing reflective sunglasses. “Heather, meet everyone! Everyone, meet Heather!” He practically punched someone at the drama that was certain to go down. 

Following a tense beat of silence, Heather removed her sunglasses and coldly passed by the others to get to her spot. Ella, the only one not intimidated by the queen bee, spring forward and held out her hand. “Hi Heather, I’m Ella!” 

Heather said nothing and walked past Ella, deliberately avoiding her handshake. Geoff and Trent couldn’t help but cringe. Angry at the obvious bullying, Courtney cleared her throat at Heather, “Excuse me, are you going to say hello to her?” 

Heather rolled her eyes and turned back to Ella, “OMG hi, like, how are you?” 

Ella’s eyes lit up, “I’m doing fantastic!” Just as Heather was about to make a snarky remark, an intense yell jolted her attention to the other side of the dock. 

An orange and green, flannel-clad blur came rocketing towards Chris. Barely avoiding being slammed into, Chris ducked, and each of the contestants, minus Dave, followed suit. Dave was a split second too late and the speeding shape hit him at top speed. He was sent tumbling across the wooden planks of the dock, screaming “SPLINTERS!” with each roll. The blur continued onward, ending its flight with a splash in the lake. After a very confused pause, the figure popped out of the lake, bobbing in place with her ginger hair hanging wet and stringy stuck to her face. “Hey everyone! How y’all doin’?” 

Clearly startled, Chris resumed his host stance, “Izzy, welcome to Total Drama Island! Also, erm, what happened to the boat you were on?” 

Izzy dragged herself out of the lake, shaking the water out of her matching green flannel shirt and pants, “Funny story, Christian, the boat driver got attacked by a family of giant carnivorous amphibious beavers that have been plotting revenge against me for years. They were trying to stop me from winning the show’s prize money, but I outsmarted them by grabbing a vine and swinging over there.” 

“Oh…..interesting.” 

“Not as interesting as the time I got struck by lightning!” She bounced over to her spot next to Ezekiel, “Hiya! What’s your name?”

“I’m Ezekiel, and you better watch out for me, eh?”

“B!”

“What?”

“Why!” 

“I’m confused.”

“I thought we were….” Izzy trailed off when she saw the next boat pull up. Ezekiel looked around, confused, only to realize that Bridgette, Cody, Courtney, Duncan, Trent, Heather, and Izzy were all completely distracted by the new arrival. 

“Who-“ Courtney started.

“-Is-“ Duncan picked up where she left off.

“That?” Izzy finished. 

“Justin, welcome to Total Drama Island!” The most handsome man any of the teenagers had ever seen stepped onto the dock, a vacant yet enticing look on his face. 

“It’s great being here, Chris. Must I say, your hair is just as shining and glorious as it was thirty years ago.” 

“Thirty? You mean ten, right?”

“No, I mean thirty.” 

Chris briefly contemplated murder before deciding it wasn’t worth it and shooing Justin away. As the absolute hottie walked past, Ezekiel learned over to Izzy and whispered, “What's the big deal with that dude? He’s just a hot guy, eh?” 

Izzy scoffed, “That’s not just a hot dude. That’s THE hot dude.” Ezekiel, not convinced, studied Justin carefully. 

Barely a few seconds passed after that before the next boat was already at the dock. The new contestant was stockier than the others and had her curly hair up in an afro. “What’s up everyone? LeShawna’s in the house!” Being pointed to the very far edge of the deck by Chris, LeShawna passed by all the others, holding out her hand for high-fives and receiving enthusiastic ones (like from Ella, Geoff, and Izzy), less excited ones (for example Gwen and Dave) and only being snubbed once (obviously Heather). At the end of the dock, she noticed Eva, staring out to an ominous island, sulking with her arms crossed. “What’s up? Why are you standing away from everyone?” 

Eva glanced at her conversation partner and grunted, “This sucks.” 

Pausing a moment to think first, LeShawna took a breath and reached over, placing a hand on Eva’s shoulder, “I know this sucks. But do you know what else I know? The two of us each are stronger than any of these suckers combined. And if either of us wants to win this we’re gonna need to stick together and crush these clowns. You with me?” 

Eva had been blocking out most of what LeShawna said, but perked up when she heard ‘crush these clowns’. With a determined smirk, she accepted a high five from LeShawna, “I’m down for that.” She went to say something else, but trailed off and started staring at something over LeShawna’s shoulder. Confused, LeShawna turned around, only to quickly begin staring as well. 

“Lindsay, welcome to Total Drama Island!” 

Lindsay, a blonde wearing a lilac blouse and long black skirt, took a long look around before raising her hand, “Uh, Kyle, I don’t think this is the fashion camp I signed up for.” 

“Awww, too bad.” Chris shoved Lindsay, causing her to stumble due to the heels of her boots. She came close to falling, but DJ managed to catch her just in time and steady her feet. 

“You good?” Noticing the multiple holes and uneven boards in the dock that were no good for heels, he helped guide her to her spot. 

“Thank you! I’m ok, er, what’s your name?” 

“DJ!”

“I’m ok, PJ!” Lindsay stood on her tippie toes to give ‘PJ’ a friendly pat on the head, missing his slight frown when she got his name wrong. 

Once more a boat pulled up to the dock and deposited its inhabitant. This one was rather scrawny, perhaps only taller than Dave and Ella. Much more noticeable, however, was his outfit. He had on a t-shirt, a vest, an unzipped sweatshirt, and a sweater tied around his waist. Each one looked like a scientific experiment in which colors clashed the worst with each other. In his hand was a copy of “Notes from Underground” by Dostoevsky and he didn’t even look up as he walked past Chris, “Did you get the e-mail about my life-threatening allergies?” 

“Noah, welcome! And no I didn’t.” 

Noticing Noah pass by, Cody held out an arm to stop him, “Hey, you have dangerous allergies? I do too! I can’t eat anything with nuts in it or-“ 

“I don’t care about your foreshadowing,” Noah barely inflected his voice when he spoke, “I’m just here to win the stupid game.” Gwen rolled her eyes at the second part. 

LeShawna was similarly displeased with Noah’s attitude, “Just because you’re a jerk doesn’t mean that you have to be mean to everyone you meet. You-“ 

Like Cody before her, LeShawna was cut off. Unlike Cody, though, she was interrupted by the newest arrival. “OH BOY, OH BOY, OH BOY!” he wrapped Chris in a bear hug, “I am SO excited to be here!” 

“Owen,” Chris managed to squeak from under the hug, “Welcome, ow, to Total Dra-ow-ma Island...can you put me dow-ow-n, please?” 

“Oops,” Owen smiled sheepishly and set the host down. “I got a bit excited there and HUBBA HUBBA WHAT IS YOUR NAME?” He dashed over to Justin so fast that the dock shook, grabbed the hot guy’s hand, and shook it vigorously. 

“...Justin,” he replied, a bit shaken. 

“It is GREAT to meet you!” Owen released Justin and eagerly marched over to his spot, “I'm so excited to be here!” he swept the nearest person-Noah-up into another massive bear hug. Noah tried to scream, but his cries were muffled by Owen’s beefy arms. He quickly realized there was no escape and gave up. 

As the next boat pulled up, the campers and host were startled by a sudden, shrill shriek followed by a splash. It reached the dock and a single occupant stepped off. “Amy, welcome to Total Drama Island! Er, where’s Sammy?” 

“Samey is swimming here since she decided to take the seat in the shade,” Amy glanced at her nails unenthusiastically. 

“Um, what? That is totally not cool!” Bridgette stepped forward. 

“Who cares blondie? And put a shirt on. Not everyone needs to see that. ” 

Bridgette glanced down at the shirt and blue hoodie she was wearing, “....I am?” 

“Do I look like I care?” 

“I mean since you felt the need to bring it up, I thought-“ 

Thankfully for Bridgette’s sanity, their conversation was ended by a panicked scream from Dave. Glancing over, they witnessed an arm break the surface of the water and grab onto the rusty ladder attached to the dock. Another girl, nearly identical to Amy (save for the fact that Amy had a bun instead of a ponytail and a rather noticeable birthmark to the left of her nose) climbed out of the lake, fully clothed and sopping wet. 

“Amy, did you really have to do that?” 

“Did you really have to hog all the shade?” 

“Hey, lay off her!” LeShawna yelled at Amy. 

“Oh, please. Mall-shopper wannabe thinks she can tell me off. Fu-ARGH!” A red clad blur hit Amy and sent her flying into the lake. The blur rolled a few more times before coming to a stop, legs folded over his head in a way that looked incredibly painful. 

“Ha!” Sammy chuckled and muttered under her breath, “Serves her right.” 

Ella and Lindsay quickly rushed to the side of the newest and final arrival. “OMG!” Lindsay tried to bend his limbs back to the way they were supposed to be, “What were you doing? What’s your name? Why are you wearing red?” 

Obviously in pain, the newbie grunted, “My name...Tyler….long jump is my specialty….I wanted to show off…..red’s my favorite color.” With his arms and legs the right way again, Lindsay gave Tyler’s spine a quick twist that cracked loudly, but ensured that he no longer looked like a contortionist who got a little too tipsy. 

Linking their arms together, Lindsay guided Tyler to his spot, “Nice to meet you Tilly! I hope we’re on the same team together!” 

“Haha, me too!” Tyler blushed. Although nobody cared, Amy climbed the dock ladder and stumbled to her place behind them. 

“And Tyler makes twenty two!” Chris began to narrate as the camera panned across the dock. It caught glimpses of each contestant’s face, making sure to highlight Owen’s excitement, Noah’s apathy, Dave’s distress, Gwen’s malcontent, and Eva’s terrifying confidence. “It is time for the most important moment of your life, which will be quickly usurped later today by what will be the new most important decision of your life. Yes, it is time to decide who will be friends with whom, which romances will bloom and which will wither, and when you will be going home. It is time to announce the teams.” 

Out of camera’s view, two interns snuck out onto the dock and placed down two furled-up banners-one green and one red. “Noah and Owen,” Chris announced, “Please step over to the green banner.” Owen did as he was told, carrying the now quite comfortable Noah in his bear hug with him. “Please unfurl the banner.” Owen did so, revealing a silhouette of some sort of weird groundhog thing. “Noah and Owen, you are officially the first two members of the Screaming Gophers!” 

“Booyah!” Owen fistpumped the air with his free arm.

“Eva and Izzy, please step over to the red banner and unfurl it.” Izzy gleefully pranced over while Eva followed close behind. With a high kick, Izzy unfurled the banner, revealing the silhouette of a flopping fish. “You two are the first members of the Killer Bass!” 

“Heck yeah!” Izzy did an impressive backflip. Eva grunted, but didn’t seem too bothered. 

“Amy and Samey, you are the next two members of the Screaming Gophers!” 

“Ugh,” Amy placed some distance between her and her sister, “Why do I have the be on the same team as this freaking weirdo?” 

“Sorry…..” Sammy rubbed her arm and stared at the ground. 

“DJ and Ezekiel, head on over to the Killer Bass.” 

Ezekiel trotted over, but DJ was already close enough to the banner and just scooted a bit. “Nice meetin’ you, eh,” Ezekiel took DJ’s hand and shook it gladly, “Good to have some guys on the team, less drama that way. We’ll be bringin’ the dinner to the table, eh?” 

“Uh, eh,” DJ was a stranger to ‘eh’. 

“Dave, you are now a Gopher!” Chris gave Dave a pat on the back that quickly turned into a shove. Dave nearly fell on his face again, but was caught at the last second by Amy.

“Don’t fall on your face again, idiot. Being an idiot’s a bad look for you.” 

“Oh...thank you!” Dave stammered and cringed at the sound of his voice. 

“Ella, you’re-“

“How joyous!” with a single leap she landed in between the other four, “Eva: you’re obviously a tremendous asset; the strongest person here by far! Izzy: your energy is unmatched and I cannot wait to get to know you! DJ: a kind and gentle spirit rests within you! And Ezekiel, er, your hat is nice!” 

“Thank goodness,” Ezekiel wiped his brow, “I was worried.” 

Chris silently raged at Ella for a second before taking a deep breath and running his hands through his hair, “Heather and Gwen, go on and join the Screaming Gophers!” 

After pushing through the others, the two women bumped into each other. Heather frowned and gave Gwen a once over, before adopting a fake smile and shallow kindness and speaking in a quiet voice, “Look, let’s make a deal. I’m a hot, popular girl and you’re a weirdo goth. You want nothing to do with me and I want nothing to do with you. So let’s stay away from each other, got it?” 

Gwen blew a strand of hair out of her face, “Works for me, Regina George.” 

“Congratulations, Geoff and Duncan! You’re part of the Killer Bass now!” 

Once they joined the group, Geoff gave Duncan a fist bump, “Nice to be workin’ with ya, bro.” 

“Heck yeah, man.” 

“You ready to clown on these suckers?” 

“Always.” 

“Then let’s do this thing!” Geoff whooped. Still having not been put on a team, Bridgette smiled at Geoff’s enthusiasm. 

“Trent and Cody, head on over to the Gophers!” 

While they walked across the dock, Cody leaned over and whispered in Trent’s ear, “You got your eyes on any of the ladies?”

“I mean….no? Am I supposed to?” 

“No, no, I’m glad. More for me that way, if you catch my drift.” 

“I doubt you’ll be catching any drift if you keep whispering that loud,” Trent gestured towards the other Gophers. Cody looked up and realized that the four girls were glaring at him, all of them having clearly heard what he was saying. 

“Heh heh, uh, just a joke ladies,” he rubbed his neck and struggled to smile. 

Chris could barely resist the urge to jump and cheer at the drama already unfolding. Barely. “Bridgette and Courtney, go join the Killer Bass!” 

The two turned to each other and extended their hands, shaking enthusiastically, “It will be a pleasure working with you, Bridgette,” Courtney smiled fiercely. 

“You too!” 

“Between my leadership skills and my time as a CIT I’m sure to be a major help to the team.”

“Oh, uh, cool!” 

Chris took a deep breath and announced, “Our last two members of the Screaming Gophers are LeShawna and Lindsay! Tyler and Justin, you can probably guess which team you’re on. Now, go ahead and head on over to the cabins. The cabin on the left is the girl’s cabin and the one on the right is the boy’s. There’s a divider down the middle to separate you by teams. Get settled in and I’ll meet you in a few minutes!” With a majestic wave he sent them away. 

——————————————————————

Duncan kicked his bag off his bunk and slid onto the mattress, “So, who’s gonna be first boot?” 

Adjusting his cowboy hat, Geoff peered down from the bunk above Duncan’s, “First boot?” 

“This is an elimination game. Someone’s gotta be the first to go,” Justin was leaning back in a chair and staring at himself in a hand mirror. 

“I don’t wanna think like that, dude. That’s how things get mean,” DJ was trying to stuff himself into the too-small space on his bottom bunk. 

“Yeah, man, that’s gnarly.”

“Not like we’ll even be eliminating anyone, anyways!” Tyler jumped down from the top bunk, landing face down and yelping in pain. 

“Thinking like that’s just gonna send us to the slaughterhouse faster,” Duncan fumbled his way out of the bunk, “If I were you I’d keep my eye on that CIT chick. She’s a bit too big for her britches.” He strolled across the cabin and out the door, “I gotta take a leak.” 

Geoff took a quick headcount and frowned, “Where’d that Zeke dude go off to?” 

——————————————————————

“Guys, wanna see how many backflips I can do? Scientists installed a centrifuge in my inner ear so I can do them forever!” Izzy was backflipping around the cabin at max speed, repeatedly bumping into the other girls as they unpacked their bags. 

“Izzy, can you calm down a little, please?” Bridgette clasped her hands anxiously, “At least until we get outside.” 

“Can’t stop, Bridgette; I’m like a shark!” Izzy prepared to do a backflip, but was grabbed by the back of her shirt and gently carried outside, being set on the doormat like a cat. 

“Sorry, Izzy, you can backflip out here,” Eva returned inside. 

“Works for me!” Izzy shrugged and began backflipping around. 

Checking to make sure Izzy was out of hearing range, Courtney hushed her voice and addressed the others, “Is it just me or is she a little…..weird?” 

“Not any weirder than you,” Eva had pulled out a dumbbell and was doing some reps. 

“I, for one, think that she has a lovely energy!” Ella hopped down from her top bunk, “Like a ball of electricity that has caught on fire.”

“Maybe I’m just a little more used to…..order,” Courtney chose her words carefully. 

Eva growled, “More like you’re used to being a bi-,” she was cut off before she could finish. 

“Hey!” Bridgette stepped forward, “Let’s try to avoid fighting, please. We have to get along if we want to win.” 

“Fine,” Eva elbowed Bridgette out of the way and headed out the door, “I’m gonna go to the john.” 

“I know who I’m voting for if we lose,” Courtney huffed and exited the cabin as well. Bridgette sighed and collapsed in a chair, ignoring the fact that it was lumpy and uncomfortable. 

Ella hesitantly stepped up and placed a hand on Bridgette’s shoulder, “Are you okay, Bridgette? You seem upset.” 

Bridgette shrugged Ella’s hand off and sighed, “It's nothing. I just hate seeing people fight.”

“Me neither. It brings up...unsavory feelings.” 

“I’m sorry to hear that, Ella.” 

“It’s no bother. Do you want me to get you anything?” 

“Nah,” Bridgette stood, “I’m just gonna change.” 

“Okay! I’ll give you some privacy then!” Ella skipped out the door as well, making sure to close it behind her. 

——————————————————————

In the Gopher side of the girls’ cabin, the six had found their assigned bunks. On the top and bottom bunk of each bed, respectively, were Amy and Sammy, Gwen and LeShawna, and Heather and Lindsay. While the meeker twin searched through her bags to find an outfit to replace her sopping wet one, Amy kicked the bed frame and tried to get her sister’s attention. “Samey, I want the bottom bunk. Samey, are you listening to me? Samey, answer me right now or I’ll cut your hair off.” 

Sammy silently slid off the bed and grabbed her three duffel bags, tossing them up to the top bunk. Amy hopped down with her several bags and carelessly threw them on the mattress. “Ew, why is the bed wet?” Amy shrieked. 

“Because you shoved me in the lake,” Sammy mumbled. 

Having been making idle conversation with Lindsay, LeShawna had missed the exchange between the two sisters. However, a shocked and sudden scream made her head flip around faster than the speed of light. Amy had grabbed Sammy’s ear and was twisting fiercely. LeShawna stomped across the room and backhanded Amy. Amy stumbled backwards and dramatically fell to the ground, “Why would you DO that?” 

“Because you were about to rip your sister’s face off.” 

“She’s my sister, ergo my business. Lay off.” Sammy said nothing, letting her sister humiliate her. 

“I’m not gonna lay off, and I’m sure no one else is either.” LeShawna turned to the other three girls, “Yall hearing this asshole?” 

“I don’t care enough to deal with this,” Gwen rolled off her bunk and left.

“Honestly, I agree with Amy,” Heather was flipping through a fashion magazine she had swiped from Lindsay. 

“Limburger’s right, Annie! You shouldn’t be so mean to Sarah!” Lindsay was patiently waiting for Heather to give her her magazine back. 

Amy snorted in laughter, shoved Sammy, and strolled out, “Don’t wear yourself out playing the hero. It makes you look even uglier than normal.” 

LeShawna began to say something to Sammy, but changed her mind at the last second, turning and heading for the door as well. As she reached for the door, however, an ear splitting scream pierced the wooden door. Flying into emergency mode, LeShawna threw the door open, nearly knocking it off its hinges. She sprinted out to the porch and looked around. Immediately, her eyes locked onto the Gophers side of the boys cabin, which some of the girls and Bass boys were gathering outside of.

——————————————————————

“KILL IT! KILL IT! PLEASE SOMEONE KILL IT!” Dave shrieked as he cowered on the table in the middle of the room. The room had fallen into disarray. Dave was curled in a fetal position, Owen was hanging from a ceiling rafter, Cody was curled up under his blankets, and Trent had run for it. Noah seemed to have not noticed what was happening around him, and was still engrossed in his book. A crowd of DJ, Tyler, LeShawna, and Amy gathered outside the door. 

“What’s the big deal, fellas?” Tyler scratched his head. 

“BUG! UNDER THE TABLE!” The three terrified boys screamed in unison. 

Eva had just gotten out of the bathroom and was drawn in by the commotion. Seeing what was happening, she grabbed a rusty wood axe that was sitting by the door and entered the cabin, “Ha, stupid guys! Always act like you’re so tough but when you see a little bug you pee your pants. Now where’s the-“ almost on cue a foot long cockroach scurried out from under the table and towards Eva, “HOLY CRAP THAT THING IS HUGE!” Eva charged out of the cabin at top speed, shoving past the others. 

The cockroach at first followed Eva but quickly changed its trajectory. Swerving towards Amy, it crawled up her body and settled in her hair. Amy froze, “OMG it’s my hair OMG OMG what do I do?” she desperately tried to stay still. 

“It’s okay,” a shuddering Eva crept forward, still holding the axe, “I’ll take care of it.” Steadying the weapon, she carefully aimed it at the bug and prepared to swing. 

A loud, sudden yawn broke the moment of tension. Noah, who had been oblivious to the events around him, aimlessly tossed the very thick book he had been reading aside. It flew through the air and hit Amy in the head, crushing the insect before Eva could kill it (and Amy in the process). 

“Woo,” Owen let go of the ceiling beam and fell to the ground with a thud, “It’s a good thing that thing’s gone. Not because I was scared, but for you guys,” he glanced around for supporters, but was met by stern glares. Realizing nobody believed him, he quickly diverted the conversation, “Noah! How’s it feel to be a hero, my dude?” 

Noah blinked, only now noticing the situation, “What did I do?” 

“That was certainly an experience,” LeShawna turned and prepared to return to the girls’ cabin, but was met by a loud siren. 

Chris’s glowing voice came over an intercom system, “All campers: please report the mess hall for lunch before we have our very first challenge! Last one there has to drink a shot of bacon grease!”

——————————————————————

Ezekiel sauntered into the dining hall and took a seat at the Killer Bass table, which was painted a fading red. He did a quick scan of who was there and came to a worrisome conclusion, “I’m gonna have to drink the grease, aren’t I? 

“Looks like it, dude,” Geoff took his hat off in commiseration. 

“At least it won’t be the worst thing I’ve ever drank. That would be the time my brother convinced me that the bulls had started giving milk.” 

“......What?” 

Chris entered the hall, “Campers! In just a minute our resident chef will be serving lunch! Until then, who was the last one to arrive?” 

“Technically you were, Chris,” Gwen looked up from her sketchbook, “So it looks like you’ll be drinking up.” 

“Nuh, uh, uh, that’s not how that works!” 

“You never specified it had to be a camper,” Noah interjected, “You only said ‘last one to arrive’.”

“Well, er...uh...so you see...no wait...goddamnit.” Chris took the shot glass of grease out of his pocket and chugged it, cringing all the way. After wiping his mouth and spitting a couple times, he took a deep breath and resumed his host persona, “Remind me to never make a deal like that again. Anyway! It’s time to introduce an important aspect of the game: the outhouse confessional!” 

Footage of a rickety wooden stall with a crescent moon etched into the door was shown, “The confessional is where you will share your innermost thoughts for the entire viewing audience to see! Need to rant? Use the confessional. Want to spill tea on a team member? Use the confessional. Thinking about who to eliminate? You know what to do! Feel free to make a confessional while the food gets ready.” 

—Confessional: Heather—

Heather sat with her hands folded and a cruelly blissful expression on her face, “Already I’ve scoured out five different losers I can easily bend to my will. Samey has her sister hounding her at all times and Cody’s a creep, so those two are out of the running. I just have to get the other three to ally with me and there will be no stopping me.” 

—Confessional: Courtney—

“So I’m not quite off to a good start with my team, but just give it time. I guarantee that once I show off my skills, they’ll be begging me to lead them. Begging!” She slammed her fist into her palm. “I just need Eva to give up and agree with me.” 

—Confessional: Justin—

“It’s clear I’m the hottest guy here.” He stared at the camera blankly for a few seconds, “What, am I supposed to say something else?” 

—Confessional: Owen—

“Listen up, everyone. I have something very important to say.” He took a deep breath, “Climate change is an existential threat to our planet and the only way to defeat is by gutting the ultra-wealthy oil companies and replacing them with clean energy.” After a brief pause, he farted loudly, “Oh! That too.” 

—End Confessionals—

The campers had lined up in front of a long gap in the wall that had previously been covered with a metal curtain. A large and imposing chef with more muscles than all of the contestants combined had set out several tubs filled with unappetizing food. Ella was first in line and received some watery corn, dried up oranges, and mystery meat. “Thank you Mister, er, what’s your name?”

“The name’s Chef Hatchet, girly. Now move along. Other people gotta eat too.” 

Gwen, who was standing closer to the back of the line, muttered under her breath, “Can’t wait to eat garbage for the next month.” 

Standing behind her, Trent overheard her and spoke just loud enough for her to hear, “Could be worse; it could still be moving.” 

“I wouldn’t put it past them.” 

Cody, standing behind Trent, laughed, “Haha, good one Gwen!” 

Gwen said nothing. 

—Confessional: Cody—

Cody leaned back with his hands behind his head, “So it looks like Gwen is playing hard to get. That or she’s just not into me, but that’s obviously not the case. Right?...right?” 

—End Confessional—

At the Gopher table, Lindsay sat down next to Sammy, Owen, and Noah. Amy walked past and made a point of sitting as far away from Sammy as possible. Lindsay carefully studied the faces of each of her teammates, struggling to recall their names. Smiling with confidence, she turned to Sammy, “Hi, Sora! How are you?” 

“I’m good,” Sammy mumbled, despite clearly not actually doing good. 

“That’s good!” Lindsay beamed, “What about you Olaf?” 

“I’m doing great!” Owen threw an arm around Noah and knocked him off balance, “I already made a best friend!” 

“Aw, who is it?” 

“It’s me, Lindsay,” Noah droned. He had not looked up from his plate, but was unbothered by Owen’s hug. 

“Wow!” 

Further down the table, Amy sat down as far away from the others as she could. She made sure to put as much space between her and her team as she could, and thus the only person near her was Dave, who was sitting across from her. Dave was picking through his food and looked up excitedly when Amy sat down, “Hey, uh, Amy. Are you excited for the first challenge?” 

“No,” Amy stood up and walked away, heading out the doors of the mess hall. 

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Dave waved goodbye and chuckled to himself. 

—Confessional: Dave—

“You know I’m starting to think I should take that as a no.” 

—Confessional: Amy—

She stormed into the outhouse in a huff and threw herself onto the seat, almost falling into the nasty toilet water, “UGH! There’s not a single cool person on this island. Everyone’s either a nerd, a loser, an idiot, ugly, shallow, or some kind of freak. Well...except for one,” she giggled. 

—End Confessional—

At the Bass table, Bridgette sat between Eva and Courtney, who were aggressively avoiding eye contact. Eva accidentally dropped her spoon, and it bounced off the long wooden bench and landed behind her. At the same time, a pen slipped out of Courtney’s pocket and fell right next to Eva’s spoon. Both girls reached for their fallen item at the same time, and as can be predicted their heads collided. “OW!”

“WATCH WHERE YOU’RE GOING!” Eva growled.

“NO YOU!” Courtney rocketed back to sitting up straight.

“OH YOU LITTLE-“

“Stop!” Bridgette interrupted, “Why are you two even fighting? Literally the only reason you’re at each other’s throats is because you both want to be in charge. Why don’t you just work together?”

Courtney and Eva both froze, and a slow, devious smile spread across Courtney’s face, “Bridgette, I have an idea. You’re obviously an effective peacekeeper, so why don’t you act as team leader?” 

Panic bloomed behind Bridgette’s eyes, “No, I don’t really think that’s a good idea.” 

“I agree!” Eva spoke up, “How about we take it to a vote? All in favor say ‘aye’!” 

A chorus of ‘ayes’ rang out around the table. 

Courtney sat back and grinned, “That settles it.” 

—Confessional: Bridgette—

Bridgette held her head in her hands, “Oh god, I have no idea how to lead. This is gonna be terrible; I’m SO gonna crash and burn.” 

—Confessional: Courtney—

“She’s gonna crash and burn, and I’m going to step in and valiantly save the day.” 

—Confessional: Eva—

“She’s gonna crash and burn, and I’m going to step in and valiantly save the day.” 

—Confessional: Geoff—

“That Bridgette gal is pretty cool. Come to think of it, what were we voting for? Doesn’t matter, as long as she won.” 

—Confessional End—

Chris dramatically entered the dining hall from the kitchen, where he had been waiting for the perfect moment to make his appearance. As he did so, Chef tossed Amy in from outside, making her face plant between the tables. “Campers, did you eat up nice and good?” 

“You gave us like five minutes for an entire meal!” Tyler shouted. 

“Too bad! It’s time for your first challenge of the season! And it’s right out there!” He pointed out the door, despite the fact that it was closed and that none of them could see outside. The camera zoomed outside and up a very tall hill, teetering on the edge of a cliff over the lake. “Go ahead and climb the hundred foot cliff and get ready for some Total! Drama! Island!” 

Teams:  
-Screaming Gophers: Gwen, Trent, LeShawna, Cody, Sammy, Amy, Noah, Owen, Heather, Lindsay, Dave  
-Killer Bass: Geoff, Bridgette, Duncan, Courtney, DJ, Izzy, Ella, Tyler, Eva, Ezekiel, Justin


	2. Not So Happy Campers, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our campers face their first challenge and first elimination, two death defying things in one day!

“Last time on Total Drama Island!” Chris stood on the top of the hundred foot cliff, his back to the lake, “Our twenty two campers arrived at their new home away from home!” Footage played of the boats pulling up to their docks, “Drama flared!” Courtney and Duncan glared at each other, “The seeds of relationships were planted!” Amy rolled her eyes while Dave scratched his head timidly, “Well....hopefully it’s not that relationship. All that and more on Total! Drama! Island!” The camera pulled a bit more away from him with each word. 

——————————————————————

[Several shots are shown of cameras popping out of the ground, trees and lake. The camera flies past Chris and towards the hundred foot cliff.]

“Dear mom and dad, I’m doing fine.” 

[The camera goes over the edge of the cliff and splashes into the lake, a flurry of bubbles obscuring the lens.]

“You guys are on my mind!”

[Dave swims past, holding his breath, in chunky goggles and an ill fitting swimsuit. A shiver of sharks follows him closely.] 

“You asked me what I wanted to be and now I think the answer is plain to see!” 

[The camera rises to the surface, where Eva furiously paddles by in a canoe. Dave surfaces and Eva accidentally runs him down. In the background, Izzy swings by on a vine and lets go.]

“I wanna be...famous!” 

[Izzy flies through the air. In the woods, Ella balances precariously on a fallen log as birds and other animals perch on her outstretched arms. Izzy crashes into the ground behind her, causing the animals to swarm and attack her. Gwen watches and laughs, only to turn to see Trent staring at her, upset.]

“I wanna live close to the sun!”

[Sammy and Amy float down a river in an inflatable raft while sword fighting with paddles. Amy manages to knock Sammy out of the raft, only to float off the edge of a waterfall and plummet down.]

“Well pack your bags, cause I’ve already won!”

[Owen sits on a log suspended in front of the waterfall while squeezing Noah (who is reading a thick novel) with one arm. Neither notices as Amy plummets down the waterfall behind them.]

“Everything to prove, nothing in my way!”

[Amy and her raft crash into the river below, causing a massive wave to spill out that knocks Lindsay out of the outhouse confessional. She’s carried past the mess hall by the wave and the camera flies into the building through a window.]

“I’ll get there one day!” 

[The camera moves past Chef, who’s stirring a large pot, and Ezekiel and Justin, who have been tied up by Chef and trade a nervous glance as he slides two bowls of goop in front of them. The camera continues out the door.]

“Cause I wanna be...famous!”

[The camera pans across the camp to show various scenes. Geoff and Bridgette sit on stumps and play the ukulele together. Duncan and Courtney slapfight while DJ tries to hold them apart.]

“Nana nananana nana nananananana!” 

[Cody secretly pulls a DS out of his pants pocket and has begun gaming on it when a fishhook latches onto it and starts pulling it away from him. He tries to chase after it, but runs face first into a tree.]

“I wanna be (na)! I wanna be (na)! I wanna be famous (nananana)!”

[Tyler grabs hold of the camera and starts flexing for it when Dave suddenly bursts out of the lake behind him, still pursued by sharks. Both boys run for it.]

“I wanna be (na)! I wanna be (na)! I wanna be famous (nananana)!”

[LeShawna and Heather race each other towards the fire pit as day turns to night. Heather trips LeShawna and manages to claim victory. A pan up and back down to the fire pit shows the campers sitting around the fire, whistling. LeShawna and Sammy, sitting across from each other, smile and lean in. Before they can kiss, however, Chris pops up between them, holding a plate of 21 marshmallows.]

“I wanna be, I wanna be famous…” 

——————————————————————

All 22 campers stood a few feet from the edge of the hundred foot cliff in their bathing suits. Most of the girls were in bikinis, some less covering than others. Eva wore a jumpsuit that looked oddly similar to her normal outfit, however, and Bridgette had a diving suit. All of the guys wore swim trunks except Justin, who had a Speedo on. Noah and Tyler also wore t-shirts. Chris, dressed in his standard wear, stepped into frame, “Welcome, campers!”

“Greetings, Mr. McLean!” Ella chimed back. 

“Your very first challenge is twofold, one part up here, and one back at camp. For your first part, you’ll be diving off the hundred foot cliff to the lake below. If you don’t want to jump, you can take the easy way down the mountain and meet your team at the beach. But for each person who doesn’t jump, your team risks losing a special reward that could help you win the challenge.” A shot was shown of the lake area below the cliff; a ring of empty plastic barrels floated in the middle. “You may notice that there’s a ring in the center of the lake. That’s because this lake is infested with the rare, deadly, man-eating Muskokan Freshwater Sharks. If you want to avoid becoming shark food, you’ll want to aim for that ring.” 

Courtney raised her hand, “Isn’t this highly illegal? 

“I don’t care! Remember, whichever team has the least people who chicken out will also get a special reward. Now, first up are the Screaming Gophers. Who’s up first?” 

Ten of the Gophers traded glances and took a big step back, leaving Dave the only one standing in the front. He looked around and put his face in his hands.

—Confessional: Dave—

Dave buried his face in his arms, “I’m going to die now. I’m going to FREAKING die now.” 

—Confessional End—

Dave strapped his thick lensed goggles over his eyes and turned around so that he could face his teammates. “I hope you remember that you’ve sent me to my death.” 

“Oh stop being so dramatic!” Amy rolled her eyes. 

“You’ll be fine, kid,” LeShawna reassured while staring daggers at Amy. Dave tried to turn back around, but his foot slipped over the brittle edge of the cliff and he tumbled off the side. The others crept forward and peered down towards the lake as Dave screamed, eventually splashing down into the ring of barrels. 

Shrugging, Trent stepped towards the rim of the cliff, “This doesn’t look too bad.” He took a running jump and landed inside the ring, barely avoiding slamming into Dave. He bobbed to the surface and shot a thumbs up, “All good!” 

A bit reassured by Trent’s success, Lindsay took a few steps closer to the edge. She glanced down and scanned the waters, trying to see if she could spot the sharks. Unfortunately, she had overestimated how close she could safely get and slipped, hitting the edge hard before plummeting down into the lake, screaming all the way. Her teammates and a few of the Bass scrambled to make sure she was okay, and saw that she was floating outside of the ring. Dark shadows moved towards her. “SOMEONE HELP ME!” she splashed wildly, barely above water. 

LeShawna took a look around and quickly realized that none of her teammates were both qualified to and capable of saving Lindsay. Resigning herself to the role of hero, she wound up for a running jump. But as she took her first step, a pale blur sped past her and dove off the cliff. 

—Confessional: Cody—

He sat back nonchalantly, “So I’ve been thinking about how to best get the ladies to like me. I figured that being a tough guy hero would help.” He tried to flex, only for his arm to wiggle like a noodle.

—Confessional: Bridgette—

“I’ve never seen sharks move that fast in my life.” 

—End Confessional—

Within seconds, sharks had surrounded Lindsay and Cody, putting bibs on and shaking salt and pepper on the teens. LeShawna rolled her eyes and prepared to jump again, only for a second, much larger, pale white blur to shoot past her. “CANNONBALL!” Owen shouted. 

Still being carried by Owen, Noah wriggled in a desperate attempt to free himself, “Owen! I would very much prefer you not do this!” Owen’s joyful whoops became indistinguishable from Noah’s screams of terror as they fell. When Owen hit the water, the resulting wave sent him, Noah, Cody, Lindsay, and the sharks flying through the air. The four contestants landed on the shore, not too far from where Trent and Dave were standing. 

“Well that’s one way to do it,” Chris chuckled, “Who’s next?” 

Amy yawned and turned around, starting back down the mountain, “Sorry guys, but I don’t think I can do it. It’s just too high, ya know? I guess Samey will have to jump to make up for me,” she rushed her speech, clearly phoning it in. 

“....I’m scared of heights though…” Sammy mumbled. Before Amy could head off, however, someone grabbed her by the back of her collar. 

“Nope,” LeShawna pulled Amy back to the cliff, “You’re gonna jump.” 

“You can’t make me.” 

“Oh, I think I ca-“ before LeShawna could finish her sentence, a foot hit her in the stomach, sending her flying backwards over the edge. Amy was a very talented cheerleader, and made sure to hit her opponent with just enough energy to send her off the cliff. 

“Anyone else wanna try me?” Amy grinned maliciously. 

Gwen glanced at the only other people from her team remaining on the cliff-Sammy, Amy, and Heather-rolled her eyes, and turned to take the long way down. Heather also rolled her eyes but did not jump, instead turning and taking the sandy trail down to the beach. 

—Confessional: Heather—

“There’s no point in actually doing this part of the challenge. As long as I prove my usefulness later I’m guaranteed safety.” 

—Confessional: Amy—

“I figured there’s not any point in diving. There’s no way they’d eliminate me over Samey, anyways.”

—End Confessionals—

Amy vacantly checked out her nails, “Okay, Sammy, time for you to dive. Chop chop.” 

“I don’t want to though.” 

“Well you don’t have a choice in the matter. Jump.” 

“But I-“

“Jump!” Amy tried to grab at Sammy and shove her over the edge, “I’m not about to lose this challenge just because you won’t jump!” 

“Then why aren’t you jumping?” 

“SHUT UP!” Amy swiveled around to face Chris, “I don’t want to be on the same team as this IDIOT anymore! Can I switch teams?” 

Chris shrugged, “As long as you get someone on the other team to agree to it, I don’t see why not.” 

Izzy, who was currently swinging wildly on a rope that had been previously used to get some tricky camera angles, perked up, “Oo! Oo! I’ll switch teams! I’ll do it! Pick me!” 

“Alright then,” Chris pointed at both swap-ees, “Izzy, you are now a member of the Screaming Gophers! Amy-welcome to the Killer Bass.” 

“I’m coming teamies!” waving furiously at the confused Gophers down below, Izzy took a sprinting leap off the cliff and into the floating ring, kicking a shark in the head as she landed.

“I’m just gonna walk down……,” Sammy slowly walked back down the trail. 

“So that makes eight jumpers and three walkers! Killer Bass, you’re up! Who’s first?” 

Quick, muttered discussion broke out among the Bass. Geoff and Bridgette both immediately raised their hands, accidentally bumped into each other. Courtney thoughtfully scanned her teammates and started strategizing the best front runner. DJ and Justin both tried to back away while Ella clasped her hands together nervously. Without a word, Amy turned around and headed down the path to the beach. 

“Alright, alright, since everyone’s insisting I guess I’ll go first”, Tyler proudly stepped forward, flexing. 

Ezekiel pushed past him, trotting towards the edge, “No need to worry, ladies. Men are here.” Tyler tried to shove him away, and a struggle quickly broke out. As they fought, an intense rumbling sounded out. Eva had used the discussion time to backtrack a few dozen meters and was charging at full speed towards the edge. Unfortunately, Tyler and Ezekiel did not realize that, and Eva did not have the time to change direction or alert them. She plowed right into them, knocking them into the lake as she made her jump. 

—Confessional: Eva—

“Idiots wouldn’t stop talking. Just jump already, geniuses.” She crossed her arms and huffed, “Good to knock ‘em down a peg.” A fly buzzed past her and she snatched it out of the air. 

—End Confessional—

Though Eva made it into the ring, the two boys weren’t as successful. As they clung to each other and screamed, their teammates gathered on the cliff. “They’re going to die! We have to do something,” Ella fretted. 

“Does anyone have a magnet?” Bridgette tried to take control, “As team leader I think that-“ 

“What about, like, a lot of sirloin steaks?” Geoff interrupted. 

“SOMEONE DO SOMETHING!” Tyler yelled.

Sighing, Justin stepped forward, “I think I know what I need to do.” Taking a long jump down into the lake, he flexed his muscles, “Hey sharks! Feast your eyes on THIS!” The ring of sharks surrounding the two boys in the water glanced upwards, and if sharks could gasp they would have gasped. Entranced by Justin’s beauty, they swarmed the spot where he was going to land, catching him and ferrying him over to the beach. Through all this, Tyler and Ezekiel continued to cower in fear. 

“MOVE YOU IDIOTS! MOVE!” Eva bellowed from the shore. Snapped into motion by her rage, the two swam frantically to the others before the sharks could get them again. 

With enough terror out of the way to give Ezekiel and Tyler plentiful material for their future therapy sessions, the challenge mostly progressed smoothly. Geoff, Bridgette, and Duncan all dived uneventfully and landed in the ring. Courtney also jumped, but landed outside of the ring. Ezekiel and Tyler quickly broke out into a cold sweat, terrified of Courtney suffering the same fate that they had been so close to receiving themselves. However, Courtney simply shifted onto her back and began calmly backstroking over to the shore. On the beach, Trent watched worried, “What’s she doing? Why’s she not worried about the sharks?” 

LeShawna searched the water for the big fish and noticed that they were keeping a safe distance between themselves and Courtney, “It doesn’t look like they care.”

Somehow not having been eaten by sharks, Courtney rose out of the water and joined the rest of her team. Before Bridgette even had the chance to ask how she had done it, she offered an explanation. “Professional courtesy, I’m going to be a lawyer.” 

Back at the top of the cliff, Chris stood with the two remaining Bass-DJ and Ella. Staring down the long chasm to the crashing waves of the lake below, Ella mournfully shook her head, “I apologize, teammates, but I don’t think I can do this. I’ve never been a particularly strong swimmer.” 

DJ gave her a smile as she turned and headed down the trail, “Don't worry, nobody’s gonna blame you for not being able to do this. Me on the other hand…”

Checking the time and seeing how tight of a schedule they were on, Chris cleared his throat, “You gonna jump, man?” 

“I don’t know.” 

“Well think of it this way. If you jump then your team will win this part of the challenge and get the special reward. If you don’t, then you’ll tie, no one will get the reward, and your team will be kinda ticked off at ya. Does that make you feel better?” 

“Not at all, dude,” DJ frowned. 

“How about this: I go to the count of three and you do the first thing that pops into your head.” 

“Actually I think I’m gonna-“

“One.” 

“I think I’m gonna-“ 

“Two.” 

“Bye!” 

“Three.” DJ whipped around and tried to bolt down the cliff. Before he could move, however, Chef appeared out of nowhere and body slammed him, sending him over the edge and into the lake. As he plummeted to his prospective doom, his screams quickly turned into a frightened blubbering. As soon as he hit the water, he began to flail wildly, kicking his arms and legs as hard and fast as he possibly could, in a desperate push to stay above the water. A brave shark swam close to him, only to get knocked backwards by an accidental kick to the face. Several more fish attempted attacks, but each was knocked back by one of DJ’s kinetic limbs in turn. 

“Is….someone gonna help him?” Geoff brought the question up, just as stunned as the rest of his teammates. 

“Actually,” Bridgette scratched her head, “I think he’s got it under control.” 

Ever so slowly, DJ’s panic slowly refined into the movements of a person who knew what they were doing. His calm ebbed back in and he made the slow journey to the beach. By the time he hit dry sand, Chris had made a slow, ambling trek down the mountain and was finishing his third sand castle when he looked up, “And DJ’s dive means that the Killer Bass have nine divers and two walkers, which gives them the victory and the special reward!”

“Hey, uh, what’s our special reward, eh?” Ezekiel raised his hand. 

“Thank you for asking me, Ezekiel! If you’ll allow me to expla-“

“Of course I asked, eh. You asked me to while we were waiting for DJ to swim to shore.” 

“As I was saying, if you’ll allow me to explain, the sec-“

“Golly jeez, it’s like you forgot you even told me that.” 

“The second part of your challenge involves ca-“

“Why’d you even bother asking me if you’d pretend you didn’t, eh?” 

“EZEKIEL SHUT UP OR I’LL THROW YOU TO THE SHARKS!” Hearing no response, Chris resumed his host stance and turned to the cameramen for an aside, “Hey, er, don’t put that on tape.” 

Justin cleared his throat, “So what is the second challenge? We need to hurry this up, my cuticles are receding and I have to apply my ointment.”

—Confessional: Ezekiel—

“That Chris sure is crazy, man. His memory must be ‘Here today, gone today also’ like my grandpa’s was.” He began to tear up a little, “I miss you gramp gramp.” His tears turned into wails, “Why’d Old Nellie have to kick you in the throat, gramp gramp? WHY?”

—Confessional End—

Chris nodded appreciatively, “The second part of your challenge is to transport eight crates of supplies back to your cabins, where you’ll crack them open and use the parts inside to construct a hot tub. You’ll have three hours to get there and finish the hot tub. The team with the most tubular tub wins immunity from elimination and gets to keep their finished product for the rest of the season. Any questions?”

Heather raised an impatient hand, “How are we supposed to know how to put a hot tub together? I chill in them, not build them.” 

“Excellent question, Heather! It’s a good thing for you that I included an instructions guide in your crates. Shame that they only came in Swedish Sign Language though, guess you’ll have to go off the pictures.” 

Most of the contestants rolled their eyes except for Ezekiel, who tried to say something but was glared down by Eva. Nonplussed, Ezekiel raised his hand, “You never told us what our reward was, eh.” 

“Good point, Ezekiel. As I would have said if you hadn’t so rudely interrupted me earlier, the Killer Bass will receive four carts to carry their crates with! You’ll be able to move your boxes twice as fast with these, I bet!” At that, the Killer Bass broke out into cheers. Quickly realizing that their not diving cost their team the win, Gwen and Sammy suddenly got very worried. 

—Confessional: Duncan—

“Not all of my team’s that bad. Nine of them are, but DJ has my respect. Did you see that jump? Man has legs.” 

—End Confessional—

The Gophers stood on the edge of the forest, a few meters from the trail that led back to camp. The crates were stacked in three piles, two had three boxes each and the third stack only had two. Most of the team milled around, trying to pick up crates, leaning against trees, and whatnot. Trent and LeShawna stood back a bit from the others, having reached some sort of agreement. As they exchanged silent mutterings about the best way to move their supplies, Cody strolled up. 

“Say, LeShawna? Do you have any plans after the challenge? I figured we could take a canoe out on the lake, look at the stars and all that?”

“I’m gay.”

“Trent, same question?” 

“I mean that depends if we make it through this challenge. The Bass have the advantage with those carts, and if we don’t get moving soon we’ll never catch up.” 

LeShawna prodded him, knowing he had a plan, “So what should we do?”

“My stepdad works for an interior decorating company. Whenever they have to put furniture together they have the strong ones carry the pieces in and the weak ones go ahead to get it set up.” 

“So Owen, Izzy, and I carry boxes with us, then double back to get more while you get started on the ones we brought?” 

“Pretty much. Do you want to tell Owen and Izzy while I spread the word with the others?”

“Sounds like a plan.” Trent and LeShawna both nodded and marched off with determination in their step. 

“Trent? Date? Date Trent?” Cody tried to call after him, but only received the cold shoulder. 

Sitting among the boxes, Noah was skimming his book as Owen sat across from him, lazily pulling the pines off a pinecone. “So what’s the book about?” Owen tossed the pineless cone aside. 

“It’s a collection of Franz Kafka’s work. Right now I’m reading ‘Poseidon’. It’s about the god of the sea, who wants to have the time to enjoy his kingdom but is too wrapped up in his work to do so. But the only reason he has so much work is because he doesn’t trust anyone else to do it. He’s only miserable because he’s too prideful to trust anyone.” 

“Ooo! Sounds interesting! Can you read it out loud?” 

Noah stewed for a moment, “Sure. Do you want me to start from the beginning?” 

“Nah, I can fill in the blanks.” 

Noah cleared his throat and was about to read when LeShawna approached, “Yo, beefcake! We’re gonna have you carry the boxes over. Noah, you’re gonna walk over and start putting stuff together.” 

“Who died and made you leader?” Noah cocked his eyebrow. 

“You will if you don’t get moving,” LeShawna retorted as she walked away. 

Bracing himself against a tree, Owen hefted one of the crates with his left arm and balanced it on his shoulder. He held out his free arm, “Do you want me to carry you, little buddy?” 

“...Little buddy?” 

“Oh, sorry!”

“No, no...I…..don’t mind it.” Accepting that, Owen wrapped his right arm around Noah and lifted him up. 

Heather popped up from behind the boxes and grinned deviously. 

——————————————————————

On the other side of the beach, Eva finished losing the last crate onto the carts. As the strongest of the team, she had been chosen to load the boxes while the others moved the wagons off the sand to more stable ground. As she wiped the sweat of her hands, she nodded towards Bridgette, who was making sure everything was in place. Once she saw that everything was ready, she cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted, “Yo, everyone!” 

A few of the Bass ignored her, including Ella and Justin, who were talking about their skincare routines. Noticing this, Geoff took a deep breath and screamed, “DELELELELELELELELELEWOOP!” That (predictably) got their attention. 

A bit embarrassed, Bridgette explained the plan, “Okay! DJ, Tyler, Geoff, and I are going to pull the carts the rest of you can help push or just walk, it doesn’t really matter. If there aren’t any questions, we should get going.” 

—Confessional: Courtney—

“Bridgette’s nice and all, but if I want to ensure my domination of this game then I need to get her out of the picture and take control. And if that means being a complete asshole to her, then so be it. Undermine her authority, make her expendable, profit.” 

—Confessional End—

Self satisfied smirk on her face, Courtney raised her hand, “Why don’t we give DJ a rest? I’m sure he’s tired after that jump of his.” DJ meekly nodded. 

Bridgette shrugged, “Sure! If both of you are fine with it then I don’t see why not.” 

A bit miffed off, Ezekiel spoke up, “Hey why don’t I pull one of the carts? There’s no way you two are stronger than me.” 

“Wait which two are you referring to?” Ezekiel began to open his mouth and Bridgette quickly featured the worst about what he meant, “You know what? Sure! You can pull the wagon instead of me. Any other questions?” 

Duncan, Amy, and Justin all raised their hands. 

——————————————————————

Several minutes later, the Killer Bass departed down the beach with Duncan, Amy, Ezekiel, and Geoff pulling the wagons. Justin was riding on the top of the crates in Duncan’s wagon, calmly checking his nails. With the same determination of a panther pursuing its prey, Eva approached Bridgette. 

—Confessional: Eva—

“It’s pretty obvious that Courtney and I have the same idea-get rid of Bridgette and take control of the team. Our end goal may be the same, but I have a different approach. While Courtney is stabbing her in the front, I’ll be stabbing her in the back.”

—Confessional: Geoff—

“That Bridgette sure is something, man. I have no idea what she said back there but boy did she do a good job saying it.” 

—Confessional End—

Eva gave Bridgette a friendly pat on the back, “Yo, captain. Why’d you let them push you around back there? Amy and Zeke of all people shouldn’t be pulling wagons when you and I are able to.” 

Bridgette lowered her eyes to the ground, “I know...I just feel terrible about telling people they can’t do things. I’ve always been bad about that.” 

Eva nodded slowly, carefully registering that information, “Well don’t let anyone treat you like that anymore. You’re the team captain; if they try to tell you what to do then leave ‘em to me.” 

“Thanks,” Bridgette smiled a little. 

——————————————————————

After a twenty minute walk, Owen, LeShawna, and Izzy made it to camp with the first three boxes. Already they could see that the Bass had carted all their crates over and were digging into their supplies. Cody, the resident tech geek, had snatched the Gophers’ manual and was going through it. Dave was balancing precariously on the side of the box, trying to grab a part that was at the very bottom of the crate. He reached a little too far and fell into the carton. “Hey, uh, can someone help me?” He called out. 

Heather walked past, rolling her eyes, “Find your own way out…..,” she paused before adopting a sickeningly sweet smile, “Here, let me help you!” She grabbed Dave’s leg and tugged, pulling him out as easily as a piece of paper. “Jesus, do you even eat?” 

Dave stumbled to his feet, “I have a very fast metabolism.” Noticing an expectant look on Heather’s face, he supplied, “Oh, thank you!” 

Heather flashed her fake friendly grin, “Just remember that I helped you.” 

A few yards away, Izzy furiously hammered boards together while Sammy sat on a discarded carton lid with a bored expression on her face. Izzy looked up and motioned towards Sammy, “You helping or what? We gotta move quick, those fishies are already beating us!” 

“...I don’t even know what’s happening.”

“Doesn’t matter if you know! I’m just nailing these planks together for fun.” 

“I think I’ll just let you do that.” Sammy stood up and started heading towards the washrooms. Turning back to glance at Izzy for a moment, she bumped into LeShawna, who was talking to Gwen. Stopping dead in her tracks, Sammy turned bright red, stuttered half an apology, and ran away as fast as she possibly could. 

—Confessional: Amy—

“Ugh, I can’t stand that stupid Samey. Everyone loves her so much for no freaking reason. They all act like she’s better than me. UGH! I’m gonna throw all her clothes into the confessional toilet.”

—Confessional End—

It had been roughly an hour since the start of the second phase of the challenge, and the Killer Bass had finally gotten all of their crates open. Most of them were digging through their parts and sorting them. Bridgette had taken the duty of reading the manual, and Amy had perched herself on a stump and was surveying the others angrily. DJ approached Bridgette nervously, “Have you figured out the instructions yet?” 

“Sort of? I worked at a pool for a couple of years and this stuff is pretty similar to the equipment we had there.” 

“That’s good. We have most of the stuff out of the boxes and we’re ready to start building. What do we need to do?” 

Bridgette thumbed out about half the pages in the booklet and tore them out, handing half the book to DJ and keeping the other half for herself, “This is for the tub itself. Get some people to start putting it together and have a couple of others start bringing buckets of water over as soon as possible. I’ll grab someone to help get the heating and jets built.” 

“Got it!” DJ saluted Bridgette, making them both giggle. 

——————————————————————

Intense music played as a montage began. Bridgette and Ella tinkered with the pieces of the motor, cheering and high-fiving when it started up. Eva, DJ, and Tyler ran buckets of water back and forth between the lake, slowly filling up the liner of the half-finished tub. Cody tried to connect two wires in the heater together, only to get badly electrocuted. Owen finally pushed the last of the boxes to camp and collapsed from exhaustion. Geoff swung the hammer down on a nail, hitting his thumb instead and shrieking in pain. Dave and Lindsay chatted kindly with each other while Heather sat nearby and stewed frustratedly. Trent deconstructed Izzy’s wooden bird sculpture while the redhead watched. Justin watched his reflection in the water before the motor malfunctioned and electrocuted him. Using her crafting skills, Izzy quickly put together the tub as Trent watched in astonishment. 

At the end of the montage, the finished hot tubs were shown. Both were standing and full of water, but there was a definite difference. Thanks to Izzy’s abilities, the Gopher’s hot tub was airtight and good looking. However, Cody hadn’t quite been able to get the motor element put together right and the jets bubbled lacklusterly. The opposite was true for the Bass-the hot tub looked close to collapsing but it was bubbling warm and fierce. As the last few moments of the challenge counted down, Gwen, Tyler, Ella, and Cody gathered to watch their teams fuss over the finishing touches. 

“I, for one, think they both look lovely!” Ella beamed. 

“More like they both suck equally,” Gwen snickered, making Tyler roll his eyes. 

“Ima go see if they need any help,” the jock supplied as he paced off. 

“Now Gwen, you must take a more positive approach! Thinking everything is going to go wrong isn’t going to make it go right.”

“Not like thinking everything’s sunshine and rainbows is going to help either.” 

“Your mindset affects everything around you.”

“Mindsets are a load of crap.”

“So are either of you single?” Cody interjected. 

Both girls agreed on something, “Shut up, Cody.”

—Confessional: Cody—

“So I’ve officially struck out with eighteen out of twenty-one of the other contestants. Or maybe seventeen? Hard to tell if I flirted with both twins or just one of them. And no way am I dealing with the dirt farmer, the psycho hosebeast, or the crazy buff one.” Cody sighed, “Why will no one go out with me?” 

—Confessional: Ella—

“Arguing with Gwen isn’t the easiest thing, but the kind of negativity she gives off just bursts my britches!” Ella glanced around like she was making sure she wasn’t being watched, then leaned in towards the camera, “It doesn’t hurt that she’s awfully cute too.” She giggled. 

—End Confessionals—

The buzzer marking the end of the three hour period went off and Chris stepped out of the mess hall. The contestants stepped back and held their breath, letting Chris make his observations of the hot tubs. Humming absentmindedly through himself, he went through a checklist of tests. He prodded the water with his finger, listened to the motor whir, measured the diameter of the bubbles, and slurped up a mouthful of water. Finally, he turned back to the mess hall and shouted, “COME OUT AND TRY IT, CHEF!” On cue, Chef Hatchet came barreling out the door in a swimsuit covered in cartoon hearts and a duck dinghy. Fifty feet from the hot tubs, he leapt into the air. As the campers watched him soar through the sky, a growing sense of concern grew within them. 

Chef came down like a cannonball, slamming into the ground perfectly between the pools. The Gopher’s hot tub, which was more stably constructed, withstood the shake, but the Bass’s…..not so much. The shoddier construction couldn’t last and the tub crumbled, splashing Amy with the wave of water spilling out. 

“The Screaming Gophers win and will get to keep their hot tub for the rest of the season! Bass, you’ll be sending someone home tonight!” 

As the Bass groaned and sunk to the ground nervously, Owen began to cheer: “Go-PHERS! Go-PHERS! Go-PHERS!” He gently shook Noah’s shoulder as he chanted. 

Noah joined in and the two began cheering louder, “GOPHERS! GOPHERS! GOPHERS!” 

The other joined the chant as well, turning into a wave of excitement. Even Gwen lightened up a tad. “GOPHERS FOR THE WIN! GOPHERS FOR THE WIN! GOPHERS FOR THE-“ Yelling wildly, Izzy grabbed a crowbar and repeatedly slammed it into the side of the hot tub, creating a leak that slowly drained the water. 

Turning around, Izzy came face to face with her team staring at her in shock and anger. She put her hands on her hips, “Can you blame me? I was just so excited!” 

—Confessional: Izzy— 

“Little do they know that I only did it because I’m deathly allergic to hot water.” She rubbed her hands together and giggled uncontrollably. 

—Confessional End—

At dinner, the Bass sat forlornly around the table. Bridgette stared straight forward as she battled through the logistics of the elimination in deep thought, ignoring the worried chatter around her. Justin, Ella, and Ezekiel had sat on the far left side of the table, and leaned in to whisper to each other. Eva was sitting nearby, scrolling through her iPod with a blank expression on her face. 

Ella laced her fingers together and frowned, “So who will you two be voting for tonight? Thinking about this is stressing me out.” 

Justin flashed a reassuring smile, “I’m voting for that Amy chick. I don’t think she even did anything in the challenge. I’d put my money on it that she’s the reason we lost.”

“I’m still confused about how we lost,” Ezekiel chimes in, “I mean, since we had more guys than them and all I figured it was a given.” 

Eva snapped to attention, “And what does that mean?” 

“I mean guys are naturally stronger and tougher and stuff than girls. That’s just fact, isn’t it?” 

Eva’s hair began to stand on end out of pure anger and Justin sprung into damage control mode, “I mean, um, at least he doesn’t think that guys are inherently smarter or anything!” By now the entire table was watching. 

“But they are.” 

Sensing a teaching moment, Courtney stepped up, “Ezekiel, I know that you were homeschooled by your parents and I have a feeling that they weren’t the most open-minded people so-“ 

Sensing a beating moment, Eva stepped up, “I WILL RIP YOUR TONGUE OUT YOU STUPID-“ 

Sensing a running moment, Ezekiel ran for it. 

—Confessional: Ezekiel—

“Y’know, come to think of it, those might be some of those homosexuals my parents told me about.” He scratched his chin, “Y’know come to think of it, my parents never explained what homosexuals are.” 

—End Confessional—

A couple hours later, the sun had gone down and a fire was roaring in the campfire pit. There were eleven stumps around the pit that the members of the Killer Bass sat on. Chris stood behind the flames holding a silver platter that had ten marshmallows sat upon it and carrying a solemn expression on his face. “Campers, here on Total Drama Island, marshmallows represent life. You have all gone to the outhouse confessional to cast your votes and now I will call you one by one to receive your marshmallows, which you may toast in the fire once the ceremony has ended. If you do not receive a marshmallow, then you must proceed DOWN the Dock of Shame TO the Boat of Losers and LEAVE the island to never* return. Now, our first marshmallow of the night goes to……” He picked up the fluffy sugar morsel and held it between his fingers.

“Ella.” The Princess girl jumped in the air and clapped joyously, catching her treat in her mouth. 

—Confessional: Ella—

“I must admit that I am not quite sure who to vote for. No one is particularly dreadful or horrendous so I suppose I must condemn-“ 

—Confessional End—

“Justin.” Appearing like he never even had doubt, the model caught his reward.

—Confessional: Justin—

“Such a shame, such a shame. You just had to shoot yourself in the foot there, didn’t you?” He held up the pen and scrap of paper they had been given to cast their votes with. “Anyways, I’m voting for-“ 

—Confessional End—

“DJ.” The mountain of a teen wiped the sweat off his brow, not even bothering to catch his immunity. 

—Confessional: DJ—

“You just have bad vibes. Like-I cannot stand you.” 

—Confessional End—

“Tyler.” Tyler kept in the air and went on a celebratory rant that was muted in the finished product due to the amount of obscenities in it. 

—Confessional: Tyler—

“Like, I know we bring the dinner to the table, dude, but you can’t just talk like that! We gotta let them bring the dinner to the table too!” He paused before finishing, “Why is that the metaphor I chose?” 

—Confessional End—

“Bridgette.” The supposed team leader did a head count of who hadn’t been called yet and frowned. 

—Confessional: Bridgette—

“I...don’t know who to vote for. Courtney’s obviously plotting something. Amy sucks, and Ezekiel also sucks but in a completely different way. I….just don’t know. I think I have to go with my gut on this.”

—Confessional End—

“Geoff.” Catching his marshmallow in the flick of a wrist, the party boy whooped and fist pumped. 

“And Duncan.” Duncan rolled his eyes and let the snack fall to his feet. 

—Confessional: Geoff—

“I was chattin’ it up with Duncan earlier; dude’s crazy! Did you know he went to juvie for setting a cop car on fire? Mad props, man.” He blinked twice, “Why am I here, again?” 

—Confessional: Duncan—

“Told all the fellas to vote for that know it all Courtney. Hope they listened to me.” 

—Confessional End—

“We’ve come to the first of you to receive a vote in this. Thankfully for you, tonight you remain safe…….Courtney.” The CIT gasped as she caught her marshmallow, scrolling the faces of the others for any sort of guilt. 

—Confessional: Courtney—

“Bridgette’s probably going to vote for Amy, but I don’t want that. If she pisses Bridgette off, then she might be useful in the future. Instead I’ll vote for-“

—Confessional End—

“Eva, you are also safe.”

—Confessional: Eva—

“Bridgette told me she’s voting for Amy. So I’ll of course be voting for-“

—Confessional End—

“Amy, Ezekiel. You may notice that there’s only one marshmallow left on this plate.” Both campers nodded. “Ezekiel, turns out angering most of your team isn’t a good idea. Amy, doing nothing and being a jerk to everyone isn’t a good idea either. But it seems that one idea was better than the other because...the last person safe...on this episode of Total Drama Island is…  
…  
…  
…  
…  
…  
Amy.” 

A thin, biting smile spread across Amy’s face as she stood to personally accept the final immunity. 

—Confessional: Amy—

“I don’t even need to tell you who I’m voting for. One way or another, I will not go home tonight. 

—Confessional End—

Ezekiel walked to the edge of the dock before turning back to face his former teammates, “I can’t say that I blame you. I have a feeling that our morals don’t exactly line up. Maybe the next time we meet things will be better. I hope so.” With that, Chef picked him up and carried him to the boat. 

“Wow,” Courtney was wide-eyed, “That was actually kind of profound.”

——————————————————————

It was late at night and most of the Gopher girls had gone off to shower. Only Heather remained in the cabin, calmly flipping through a magazine. She picked up one of her duffel bags, which had fallen to the ground, and lackadaisically tossed it up towards her bunk. She missed, and her bag hit Gwen’s. A leather bound book fell to the ground and Heather picked it up and inspected it. “Interesting,” she muttered, “Gothie Gwen has a diary.”

——————————————————————

Chris stood on the dock, illuminated only by the moonlight and a tiki torch on either side of him, “A battle for the captain is breaking out in the Killer Bass, and a certain shady operating is making plans on the Gophers! Amy survived her first dance with elimination, which could be bad news for her twin! And that’s not even MENTIONING the friendships and relationships which have already begun forming! Make sure to catch what we’re going to be cooking up next time on Total! Drama! Island! 

Votes:  
-Ezekiel: 5 (Amy, Eva, Courtney, Justin, Tyler)  
-Amy: 4 (Bridgette, Geoff, DJ, Ella)  
-Eva: 1 (Ezekiel)  
-Courtney: 1 (Duncan)

Teams:  
-Screaming Gophers: Gwen, Trent, LeShawna, Cody, Sammy, Izzy, Noah, Owen, Heather, Lindsay, Dave  
-Killer Bass: Geoff, Bridgette, Duncan, Courtney, DJ, Amy, Ella, Tyler, Eva, Justin

**Author's Note:**

> That was the first chapter! Next chapter will feature the first challenge and elimination. Please tell me what you think; I’d love to hear your thoughts!


End file.
